Killer Machine
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Jacob have invented a new device. Bella is scared.


**Killer Machine!**

**Summary: **Jacob have invented a new device. Bella is scared.

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Jacob sat back rubbing the back of his hand against his heated forehead and sighed satisfactorily at the handiwork before him.

Bella, stepping out into the warm garage, gaped.

"What is that?!"

Turning to his best friend, he gave a grin that spoke volumes of his ego on the project.

"Well hello to you too, Bells. This," He threw a thumb to his work, "is my invention."

Frowning, Bella touched the heated metal that now only simmered at a warm degree. "Why exactly are you making a super-sized can opener?"

Offended, Jacob stood up sharply. "It is not a can opener!"

"Well then what is it?" Bella had folded her arms over her chest and was eying the contraption with morbid curiosity.

He smirked. "It's a vampire exterminator." At that, her eyes snapped to him, already wide like saucers.

"What?!" She half shrieked, half hissed.

Not being able to control the humor of her face, he laughed. Hard.

The humor however was wasted on his friend as she glared daggers at him. She went to punch him but he caught her wrist. "I don't think that's wise. Remember the last time you tried to punch me?"

She conceded to that and stepped back into the darkness of the garage only to come back with a baseball bat. "Aww come on Bells. It was a joke!"

"You're talking about a machine that can kill my boyfriend. How's that funny?"

He sighed, hooked an arm around her shoulders that she tried to weasel away from but couldn't. "Cause it isn't a weapon to kill bloodsuckers."

She gave him a warning look at the use of his nickname for all vampires, including her boyfriend and his family. No matter how many times she snapped at him about it though, he just couldn't get out of saying it; too far ingrained in his mind, she supposed.

'Well, at least he's not trying to rip off Edward's head.' She thought just as Jacob dropped his arm and went back to wiping down the metal with a now grease stained rag.

"So…exactly…what is it?"

"It's a lawnmower."

Bella snickered. "Hate to break it to you, but the lawnmower has already been invented. Hence the name that your using for it. That's not an invention."

Raising a single finger to silence her, Jacob smirked. "Yes but it's a special type of lawnmower." He bent down under the work table and pulled out a small metal box with different switches and buttons. "It's a robot lawnmower."

Bella's eyes became wide again. "I think I like the vampire exterminator better…"

Waving her fears away like a childish fright of goblins hiding under her bed, Jacob went to hit the "On" switch just as Bella stepped back a few feet. She smacked into a solid wall and looked up to find Sam. His eyes were on Jacob and the contraption. "What is he doing?" He mumbled.

Bella looked back to Jake. "Oh, nothing much." She took a baited breath as the switch lit up red. "Just trying to kill everyone in the vicinity with his new invention."

Sam looked less then pleased at hearing this. "Not another one."

Bella winced," My thoughts exactly."

The can opener/robotic lawnmower hummed to life. "So what is it?" Jacob began throwing switches on his controller, causing the machine to buck at the commands. "A killer can opener?"

At that the thing sputtered, a black cloud forming above it just as an electrical shock went through the controller and zapped Jake's hand. He dropped it as he shook his hand from the pain. The machine however didn't stop at the controller's death and went straight ahead toward his precious car. "Shit!"

He ran at it.

Bella and Sam watched in slight horrifying amusement as Jacob battled the dreaded car killer (as Jake later on dubbed it) and lost a bit of hair along with a door handle and tire.

"Hmm, maybe next time you can build an invention that battles your other haywire ones." Bella giggled as Billy and Sam took in the damage to Jake's hair.

Mostly unscathed, Jacob nitpicked at his shredded shirt. "Ah shuddup Bells. Or I really will build a vamp-exterminator."

She smiled brightly at him. "Oh I'm about as confident in your engineering skills as Edward is to driving below the speed limit."


End file.
